


Barba’s Secret Vice

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carisi discovers how Barba deals with cases when he loses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barba’s Secret Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of a rape case but the rest of the story is rated G  
> Spoilers for Steel Magnolias

It was another tough case for Rafael. One he put his heart and soul into to win, but lost because of an old photo that resurfaced of the victim in a similar situation. Defence claimed it was a pattern and that the victim was blackmailing a " _hero cop_ ". A ONE time photo clearly indicates a pattern. Right. How could the jury be so gullible? It was these cases that always got to him and now a rapist walks free and that “ _not guilty_ ” verdict ran through his head. Goddammit. Rafael was fuming as he grabs a cup of coffee.

Olivia goes up to him, “ _You did all that you could_.”

“ _It’s not enough, Liv_ ," he says angrily, clenching his jaw.

“ _You know these types of perps always screw up. Karma will get to him_ , " she says, trying to cheer him up.

“ _It should have gotten him now but apparently not_ ,” he sighs as they part ways. He was truly upset.

Normally, he would head to his office, pour himself a scotch and drown his sorrows. Not tonight. Rafael wanted to be home. He had another vice he could turn to.

 

* * *

 

20 minutes later, he arrives home.  Tossing his jacket and vest off clumsily on to a chair, he unties his tie and places it on top of the rest of the clothes. He did not want to be in his work clothes or deal with anything work related at all. He grabs some sweats and an old Clash shirt from the clean clothes hamper and puts those on. He heads to his DVD case, which surprisingly contained a lot of movies. There was one shelf that he mentally deemed _For Losses Only_. “ _What to watch?_ ” He looks them over. _Steel Magnolias_. Yes, that seemed to be a good one to watch. After that, he walks over to the fridge, pulling out the tub of Double Fudge Brownie ice cream, and grabs a spoon. He puts the DVD in, curls up on the couch and begins to dig in.  A couple hours later, he was a tearful mess. The scenes when Shelby passes and Annelle names her kid after her always got to him. Tears were streaming down his face, muttering, " _Shelby would be proud_." Of course, he ate almost all of the ice cream too. Before he got off the couch, his door opens. “ _What?!_ ”

“ _Oh hey, Rafael_.” It was Sonny.  He wasn't supposed to come over tonight, especially this night. He was supposed to be at night school. He quickly rubs his eyes to mask the cry fest he just had a few minutes ago. “ _I know you hate surprises, but I brought over food. Classes were cancelled, professor had an emergency._ ” He places the bags on the table.

Rafael was too stuffed to eat anything else, “ _Thanks but I already ate, Sonny_ ”. He walks by him, purposely not looking at him, as he tosses the spoon into the sink and placing the nearly empty carton back in the freezer.

“ _You mad at me for dropping by?_ ” Sonny said worriedly. 

“ _No_ ,” he stands on his tiptoes to kiss him.

“ _I heard about the case. Sorry about the outcome_ ,” Sonny rubs his sides.

“ _Happens to the best of us_ ,” he sighs, looking down.

Sonny looks closer at his face, “ _Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?_ ”

“ _No, had a fleck of something get in there_ ,” Rafael bites his lip.

“ _No way, wait a minute_ ,” he looks at him, “ _There's a movie on, and you put away ice cream? Were you watching a chick flick?_ ”

Rafael’s cheeks blushed. He hated it when Sonny put his detective skills to use when he wasn't supposed to. “ _One: OK caught me. Two: How did you know?”_ He crosses his arms, “and _three, don’t tell anybody about this or I swear to God...”_

“ _Woah, woah, I won't. Don’t murder me now. Your secret is safe with me, “_ Sonny gestures zipping his lips before he giggles _, “Did ya forget I lived in a house full of sisters?”_

Rafael gasped dramatically, “ _How could I?_ ” He places the back of his hand on his forehead.

Sonny shakes his head, playfully poking his tummy, “ _Who knew such a big softie was hiding under there?_ ”

“ _Hush_ ,” Rafael guards his stomach and batting his hand away, trying really hard not to laugh.

“ _By the way, I was wonderin’ where this shirt went. Not that I'm complainin’_. “ Sonny grins like a fool, “ _You look good in it._ “

“ _Good, I was thinking of keeping it_ ,” Rafael smirks.

“ _Awww, Raf, that’s mean_ , “ Sonny pretends to pout.

_“Now I’m really keeping it_.” He kisses Sonny as he goes to the dining room to put away the food Sonny got for him. He decided he would save it for lunch and possibly dinner tomorrow.

“ _You’re lucky I’m nice_. “ Sonny grabs his hand and playfully drags him to the living room.

“ _Yes, so very privileged of your kindness, my liege_ ,” Rafael kisses his hand, making Sonny blush.

“ _But seriously_ _I don’t like seein’ ya upset. Let’s watch a happier movie!_ ”  He picks out _Tropic Thunder_ , puts it in, and pushes play.

Rafael decides to return the favour by dragging Sonny on to the couch, cuddling him, “ _Let’s._ ”


End file.
